Ki
Ki is a temporary party member from Final Fantasy Legend II. She is a human woman said to have the power to heal. Profile Appearance Ki is a beautiful young woman with long hair wearing elaborate jewelry, a long dress with a cape clasped by golden jewelry and bright sandals. Personality Ki is a very kind woman who uses both her learned magics and natural gifts to heal and help all in need, she has dedicated a temple for this purpose. She is also quite brave and willing to use violence to protect the innocent. Story Ki resides within the Shrine of Isis, and when the party ventures into it, the main character ask her what she knows about MAGI. Ki wonders what s/he'll do with MAGI, such as become a god. One of his/her traveling companions tells her that s/he's searching for his/her father. Ki tells them that a man wearing a hat came to the shrine, ask about MAGI and left. Before the main character leaves, she mentions that people have said that there are MAGI in the Relics of the Ancient Gods, giving them direction to it. The party returns after venturing through the Relics of the Ancient Gods, Ki finds out that Ashura's men took the MAGI. The main character tells her that they are going to Ashura's Base, and Ki tells them that she's coming too because she wants to save this world from Ashura. When the party enters the Pillar of Sky, Ki bid the party farewell. She says that she has to remain in this world and takes her leave. After the defeat of Ashura, the party learns Ki is sick and that micronized enemies snuck into her body. Ki's attendant tell them that the only way to get inside a body is to micronize, and they should ask the Giants how. Ki entrusted her to give the Defense MAGI to them. The party returns to Ki after finding the Micron in Giant World, they use the Micron and the party becomes small. They enter Ki's body shortly after through her mouth. The party manages to extract Ki's MAGI from while fending off the shrunken minions of Ashura. After saving her, Ki thanks the party and ask them what are they going to do now. The main character tells her that they are going to the next world and continue to search for MAGI. Ki is held captive by Apollo at the base of the second Pillar of Sky on Final World along with Taro, Hana, Lynn, Flora, and Leon. She is release when the party gives up their seventy-six MAGI in exchange for them. On their journey home, the party visits Ki at her shrine. Gameplay Ki is a fairly powerful character for that point in the game she joins. Much like Mr. S, she is literally too powerful for most enemies to even hurt her let alone knock her out. Her fighting and healing abilities will be a big help to the player. However, unlike Mr. S, she is actually vulnerable to the bosses that she will help the player fight before she leaves the party. Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' Ki makes an appearance as a card in the card game. Gallery FFLII Ki US Artwork.png|Ki's US artwork. Ki TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Legend II